Manager or More?
by dikitlagisampe
Summary: CHAP 1 UP ;Sleepyhead Sehun; Luhan bekerja sebagai manager dari seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan dan terkenal. Ia harus mengatur Sehun yang begitu membandel, nakal, dan mesum bukan main. Luhan berniat untuk mengubah kebiasaan Sehun melihat film porno yang menurutnya tidak baik untuk karirnya. Tapi, berhasilkah Luhan melakukannya? HUNHAN/SehunxLuhan/YAOI/PG-17
1. Foreword and Disclaimer

Luhan sudah mengenal Sehun dengan baik –lebih baik dibanding ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Sehun yang pendiam, cuek, benci diatur, dan berbagai keonaran lain yang benar-benar sukses membuat kepalanya pusing. Rupanya mengatur seribu binatang jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan menghadapi anak itu sendirian.

Menjadi manager Sehun ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan dari segala bayangannya. Sampai pada suatu hari bahwa mereka telah tiba pada satu titik –yang tak terduga– dimana Sehun diam-diam menyukainya, mendadak semuanya terjungkirbalik. Rencana Luhan untuk mengundurkan diri terasa begitu hipokrit dan tolol.

Bisakah mereka menjaga profesionalisme mereka?

* * *

_**Dikitlagisampe**_** proudly present to you**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Manager and More**

**Rated : PG-17, Mature**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, drama, comedy, crack**

**® Copyright; 2014, dikitlagisampe All Rights Reserved**

**No printing or redistribution allowed**

**DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE. NO COPY OR PLAGIARIZE**

* * *

**HUY!~**

Maap saya kembali bukan dengan ff yang satu. Huehe ini kepikiran di sela-sela belajar.

Jadi untuk sekarang saya post foreword sama disclaimer dulu yak wkwk. Chappie 1 nya esok esok (entah kapan)

Omong-omong ff satunya kemungkinan saya post sekitar tanggal 10 ato 11 gitudeh. Nggak tau, soalnya ada beberapa potong cerita yang saya simpen di hp, dan sialnya lagi hp saya dijambret(-_-). Jadi puing puing inspirasi tersebut menghilang. Padahal lumayan banyak yg saya simpen di hp.-. Yah, saya berharap semoga masih ada yang sabar nunggu /ratapan\

Okedeh, gimana gimana? Semoga suka, walopun ini baru disclaimer doang /bletak\

Cheerio!

:*


	2. Sleepyhead Sehun

**.**

** E**

**HAS (Finally) PRESENT FOR YOU**

**MANAGER OR MORE?**

**Rated : Mature, Parents Guide**

**Genre : Romance, crack**

**Perhatian, adegan dewasa akan tersaji di masa mendatang(?) Harap bijak membaca cerita buat kalian yang masih dibawah umur. Sejauh di chapter satu ini belum terdapat hal-hal berbau dewasa, jadi mereka yang belum berhak masih diberi toleransi.**

**YAOI! BoyxBoy, Another Universal Settings. Walaupun saya memplot Sehun jadi artis, sih.**

**Have a great time!**

* * *

Luhan menggeram kesal ketika sudah entah keberapa kalinya Sehun mengabaikan panggilan teleponnya. Setengah merutuk ketika menyadari bahwa kesalahan memang ada pada dirinya, karena Luhan membiarkan Sehun bebas melakukan apa saja yang ia ingin lakukan semalam. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak baik, mengingat pagi ini Sehun sudah memiliki jadwal yang padat dan beruntun. Tapi ia juga merasa kasihan karena bagaimanapun Sehun tetaplah seorang pemuda sembilan-belas-tahun yang kehilangan waktu santainya untuk menghibur orang lain.

"YA!" Teriakan pertama yang ia lontarkan begitu Sehun mengangkat teleponnya dan menggumamkan '_yoboseyo'_ dengan suara serak , "Apa maksudmu membiarkanku berdiri di depan apartemenmu begini? Cepatlah bangkit dari kasur dan segera bukakan pintu untukku. Udaranya dingin sekali," Luhan melipat tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara 'ceklek' pelan dan Luhan mendorong pintu tersebut dengan sedikit tidak sabar, mengingat udara dingin yang terus menerus menusuk-nusuk tulangnya, membuat badannya agak menggigil. Berada di apartemen Sehun membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman –karena penghangat ruangan telah dinyalakan– meskipun keadaan apartemen Sehun yang berantakan kemungkinan besar membuatnya merasa pusing.

"Sehun-ah, berapa jam kau tidur?" Luhan berkacak pinggang melihat Sehun yang terlihat seperti zombie hidup alih-alih manusia. Kantung hitam di matanya justru semakin terlihat, "Sudah kuperingatkan padamu, jangan terlalu banyak bermain dan menghabiskan waktu untuk hal remeh temeh dan tidak berguna –oh astaga, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengomelimu lagi– Sekarang, buat dirimu terlihat lebih baik! Kuberi dua puluh menit, lalu setelah itu kita akan ke SBS. Banyaklah bicara saat Strong Heart, oke?"

Luhan berdecak sebal melihat Sehun yang sepertinya masih diambang batas kesadaran tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Hei, kau tidak punya banyak waktu, Sehun-ah. Acara tersebut mulai satu setengah jam lagi. Kau tidak bisa bersantai, cepatlah mandi dan bersihkan wajah kusutmu itu. Benar-benar tidak enak dilihat. Kau pikir kau tampan dengan penampilan begitu? Mana ada yang akan melirikmu!"

"Aku selalu tampan, hyung." Jawab Sehun percaya diri dengan suaranya yang masih serak, "Lagipula tidak perlu buru-buru. Apartemenku dengan gedung SBS hanya berjarak sepuluh menit, bukan? Kalaupun kita terlambat, katakan saja untuk memundurkan jadwal tayang acaranya. Tidak perlu kau buat susah begitu." Sehun berkata dengan cuek lalu beranjak menyeret kakinya menuju kulkas, memilah sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil apel merah dan memakannya.

"Menurutmu kau siapa sampai mereka rela memundurkan jam tayangnya?" hardik Luhan jengkel.

"Aku, Oh Sehun. Aktor tampan dan terkenal." Sehun menjawab gertakan Luhan dengan senyum lebar yang menghinggapi wajah kuyunya. Tangannya terentang lebar seperti hendak memeluk seseorang –lebih terlihat seperti orang mabuk atau sakau–Ia tidak peduli bahwa pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan bersifat retoris semata. Lagipula jawaban yang ia katakan memang benar seratus persen. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengingkarinya.

"CEPATLAH MANDI!" Luhan berteriak dan sedetik kemudian berjengit mendapati Sehun balas meneriakkan kata 'Arraseo' dengan nada yang jauh lebih keras –lebih mengagetkan lagi karena Sehun berteriak di depan wajahnya– Luhan merutuk sebal karena menurutnya itu adalah tindakan pencemoohan terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menasehati Sehun lebih jauh, pemuda tersebut berlari tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga kecil yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara gedebuk keras di atas.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung," Sehun berteriak lantang, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Oh Sehun masih tetap tampan. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang dengan sorot mata penuh keprihatinan, "Dasar menyedihkan."

* * *

Sehun sampai di gedung SBS empat puluh lima menit sebelum siaran televisi tersebut dimulai. Ia membutuhkan waktu perjalanan lebih lama dari seharusnya karena Luhan yang tidak bisa mengemudi dengan benar. Konsentrasi Luhan terpecah belah dikarenakan mereka berdua terus memperdebatkan masalah make up. Luhan yang memaksa Sehun untuk cepat, supaya sang penata rias bisa sedikit 'membenahi' wajah Sehun yang –menurut Luhan– mengerikan, sementara Sehun bersikeras mengatakan bahwa wajahnya sudah jauh lebih dari cukup. Tidak perlu polesan make up apapun.

Pada akhirnya, perdebatan dimenangkan oleh Sehun saat mereka berada di gedung SBS.

"Aigoo, tampan sekali," Sang penata rias yang Sehun kenali bernama Eun Mi berkata dengan gemas, "Luhan-ah, kupikir ia memang tidak memerlukan polesan apapun. Wajah Sehun sudah tampan dan natural." Sehun tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan sementara Luhan merengut mendapati Eun Mi yang –secara tidak langsung– membela Sehun. Astaga, tampan darimana? Dari sejuta lelaki di dunia, bisa jadi Sehun berada di peringkat terakhir!

Memang pada awalnya, Luhan harus mengakui kalau Sehun memang tampan. Ia sendiri juga pernah mengatakan hal tersebut –walaupun Luhan yakin terakhir kali ia mengatakan itu sudah lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu–. Tapi melihat kelakuan Sehun selama (hampir) dua tahun ia menjadi manager, membuatnya harus berpikir sepuluh kali lipat terhadap kalimat itu. 'Sehun yang tampan' terasa begitu sensitif dan baginya itu adalah kebohongan besar –melihat segala keonaran dan kebandelan Sehun yang begitu membabi buta.

"Terserahlah. Hanya pastikan bahwa kantung mata tersebut tidak kelihatan. Memalukan sekali anak yang satu itu," Luhan berdecak sebal melihat senyum kemenangan masih belum hilang dari wajah anak yang satu itu, "Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Sehun-ah. Kau membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat seperti orang gila. Astaga, ini menjengkelkan sekali." Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar sebelum kesabarannya benar-benar habis hanya karena melihat senyuman tolol Sehun. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk melihat suasana di studio tempat acara dilangsungkan.

Luhan tenggelam dalam hiruk keramaian, banyak kru berlalu lalang dengan sibuknya. Entah bagaimana kesibukan tersebut –bukannya mereda– justru bertambah parah ketika acara hampir di mulai. Ia bisa melihat di sudut ruangan Lee Seung Gi –sang pembawa acara– sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang kru yang membawakan sebuah kertas persegi panjang kecil. Sementara deretan kursi untuk penonton sudah penuh sesak. Mereka sibuk bercengkrama dan tertawa kecil menunjuk-nunjuk bangku yang nanti akan diduduki oleh para artis pujaan mereka.

"Xi Luhan-ssi," Luhan menoleh dan melihat seorang empat orang remaja perempuan yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh tidak sabar, "Maaf mengganggu," wanita yang ditengah membungkukkan badan, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya, "Kau manager Sehun oppa, kan? Namaku Min Ra. Aku sudah lama ingin memberikan hadiah ini untuknya, tapi sayang tidak pernah berhasil. Bisakah kau memberikan hadiah ini untuknya? Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Luhan-ssi."

Tidak lama kemudian tangan Luhan penuh dengan kado yang bingkisannya didominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih –sebagaimana warna kesukaan Sehun– Mereka terus memuji Sehun dengan wajah penuh penghayatan sementara Luhan hanya bisa merutuk sebal di dalam hati karena kapasitas genggam tangannya yang tidak sesuai dengan kado-kado yang dibawakan oleh keempat remaja tersebut. Luhan beruntung karena tidak lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali duduk manis di bangku penonton tertawa ria sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

Luhan mendengus. Dasar wanita.

Ia segera membawa 'barang bawaannya' menuju ruang make up yang sekarang dihuni oleh _girlband_ f(x) dan juga beberapa anggota Super Junior. Mereka menyapa Luhan dengan penuh keceriaan dan bertanya-tanya kado apakah yang ia bawa karena jumlahnya yang begitu banyak. Luhan yakin mereka semua tidak akan mempercayai kalau ia mengatakan bahwa kado tersebut _hanya_ dari empat orang saja. Dan pada akhirnya yang ia katakan hanya, "Dari penggemar Sehun," dan disahuti dengan koor 'aaah' dan anggukan antusias dari mereka.

"Sehunnie memang berkharisma dan tampan," Sulli menautkan tangannya di depan dada, melakukan sedikit _fangirling _seakan ia baru saja melihat malaikat tampan, "dan juga sangat menggemaskan. Lagipula ia masih sangat muda. Jadi wajar banyak yang menyukainya" anggota f(x) lainnya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias menimpali pujian Sulli yang begitu melangit terhadap Sehun. Lagi-lagi, Luhan dihadapkan kepada orang-orang yang selalu memuji Sehun. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kira-kira kapan Sehun akan dihina dan dicaci maki? Walaupun itu adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya-karena bagaimanapun ia adalah manager Sehun– tetapi entah kenapa Luhan ingin melihat reaksi Sehun dihina setelah selama ini hidupnya penuh dengan pujian. Mungkin anak bandel itu sesekali perlu diberi cibiran yang menyakitkan hati, selain dari Luhan, tentu saja.

"Hyung! Luhan hyung eodi—aah, annyeonghaseyo," Sehun seketika membungkuk formal melihat para seniornya sedang berkumpul di ruang make up. Ia mencari Luhan kemana-mana karena semua barang elektroniknya dibawa oleh managernya itu. Sehun tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dalam istilah lainnya, ia hanya bisa membunuh waktu dengan game virtualnya. Meskipun Luhan sudah mengingatkan untuk banyak-banyak bersosialisasi dengan artis lain, Sehun tahu ia tidak bisa menuruti manager hyungnya tersebut, karena Sehun selalu kikuk berbicara dengan para seniornya.

"Annyeong Sehun-ah!" orang-orang yang berada di ruang make up menyapa Sehun dengan ramah. Luhan bisa melihat Sulli menyikut Victoria sembari menggumamkan, "Ia jauh lebih tampan daripada yang kemarin kulihat di majalah!" sementara Sehun sendiri salah tingkah karena tidak menyangka _segerombolan orang_ akan menyapanya seperti ini. Ia nyengir lebar dan menggaruk belakang tengkuknya pelan.

"Ah, kau terlihat tampan sekali, Sehun-ah," Shindong memuji Sehun yang sekarang sudah memakai pakaian yang _jauh lebih layak_ dibandingkan saat ia datang awal tadi. Eun Mi telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, karena setidaknya Sehun terlihat menyenangkan dan lebih baik sekarang. Walaupun hanya sekedar kaus putih ditutup dengan jaket berwarna hitam, namun ketampanan Sehun terasa jauh lebih menyilaukan mata Luhan –setidaknya dibandingkan dengan ketika Sehun bangun tidur–

"Terimakasih banyak, Sunbaenim," Sehun membungkukkan badannya lagi, memutuskan untuk sedikit bercengkrama karena para seniornya bersikap kelewat ramah. Lagipula ia merasa tidak enak apabila harus meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh sesak tersebut secepatnya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka telah memperlakukan Sehun begitu baik, dan ia harus membalas jasa budi para seniornya tersebut.

"Ah ya," Donghae seperti teringat sesuatu, "Kudengar kau akan bermain di sebuah drama baru?" Baru tadi pagi Donghae diberi tahu oleh Siwon bahwa ia akan bermain di sebuah drama bersama 'aktor-tampan-nan-muda' Oh Sehun. Sebetulnya Donghae akan menganggap cerita tersebut sebagai berita-angin-lalu, namun mengingat Siwon yang merasa agak kurang percaya diri mendapati lawan mainnya yaitu aktor tampan dan berbakat seperti Sehun membuat Donghae mau tidak mau menjadikan percakapan dengan Siwon sebagai percakapan yang berharga. Setahunya, Siwon tidak pernah merasa minder dengan siapapun. Keminderan Siwon yang langka membuatnya terkikik dalam hati.

"Ya, kami akan bermain dalam satu drama," Sehun tersenyum lebar. Pembuatan drama itu sendiri akan berlangsung sekitar dua minggu lagi. Sejauh ini ia hanya diberi tahu oleh Luhan bahwa lawan mainnya adalah Siwon dan beberapa orang lainnya. Alurnya sendiri tidak terlalu ia mengerti, karena Luhan menjelaskan ketika ia sibuk bermain flappy bird di iPadnya. Memecahkan rekornya sendiri –yang menurutnya sudah cukup membanggakan, yakni sembilan belas– terasa jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan mendengarkan Luhan mendongeng, "Kuharap sunbaenim akan menyukainya."

"Ah tentu saja. Kami pasti menyukainya," Sulli mengibaskan tangannya, menimpali dengan bersemangat, "Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan wanitamu, Sehun-ah?" Sulli membayangkan bahwa siapapun yang menjadi lawan main Sehun benar-benar beruntung. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa sedikit 'terbakar' karena Sulli salah satu penggemar dari Sehun. Hati jahatnya sebagai seorang fans menginginkan wanita tua seperti Um Aingran atau mungkin komedian Jung Joori yang menjadi lawan main Sehun kelak –walaupun hal tersebut rasanya tidak akan terjadi.

Sehun menatap Luhan karena seharusnya Luhan lah yang mengetahui segala prosedur tentang pembuatan drama tersebut. Luhan yang seperti mendapat kode langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sulli, "Kami belum diberi tahu. Sutradara sedang mencari lawan main yang cocok dengan Sehun. Mereka berusaha untuk mencari wanita yang bisa membuat Sehun nyaman dan dapat membangun perasaan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan baik. Sebenarnya agak sulit mendapatkan gadis seperti itu."

"Mengingat Sehun sulit bergaul," Luhan menambahkan sementara matanya melirik Sehun sadis.

"Kenapa harus menjadi orang yang pemalu, Sehun-ah? Kau orang yang berbakat, seharusnya kau cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan dan wajahmu itu!" Donghae menasihati Sehun dengan wajah prihatin, "Lihat, kau sama berbakatnya dengan aku. Kau juga sama tampannya denganku, walaupun aku agak sedikit unggul untuk urusan wajah," gumaman tidak setuju langsung terdengar begitu Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka memperdebatkan ucapan Donghae dan mengatakan padanya untuk jangan terlalu narsis di depan artis muda.

"Lima menit lagi, bisakah kalian bersiap?" seorang staf berkacamata melongokkan kepalanya ke ruangan make up, dan menyebabkan perdebatan antara Donghae melawan para-artis berakhir tanpa diketahui pemenangnya siapa. Mereka lantas berdiri dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Melihat hal tersebut, entah mengapa Sehun merasa lebih lega. Perintah Luhan untuk 'berbicara banyak' di acara ini terasa lebih mudah dijalankan.

"Cerewetlah," gumam Luhan pelan sementara dirinya berada di belakang Sehun.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Sehun sibuk mendengkur setelah rutinitas seharian yang telah ia jalani berakhir. Jam dua pagi, Luhan akhirnya sampai di apartemen penderitaannya belum berakhir karena Sehun yang begitu kekanak-kanakan sehingga Luhan harus menyeretnya ke kamar apartemen Sehun –meskipun hal tersebut membuat Sehun lebih terlihat seperti orang mabuk berat– Luhan berharap-harap cemas semoga tidak ada paparazzi yang menangkap tingkah manja Sehun dan salah mengartikan lalu menjadikan Sehun sebagai berita utama di berbagai majalah.

"Ish, dasar anak manja!" Luhan menggerutu kecil setelah perjuangan kerasnya menyeret Sehun berakhir juga. Lelaki itupun seperti tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah diseret sebegitu jauhnya. Wajahnya tetap menunjukkan kepolosan yang setara dengan anak kecil berusia enam tahun. Sedari tadi tangannya bergerak gelisah seolah-olah menggapai sesuatu. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Guling... guling," Sehun bergumam pelan lalu tangannya berhasil menemukan sebuah objek yang berada pada radius paling dekat dengan gapaiannya dan menarik 'benda' tersebut. Sementara Luhan sendiri nyaris berteriak karena Sehun tiba-tiba menarik pahanya, dan detik selanjutnya ia telah berbaring disamping Sehun. Tangan Sehun meraih leher Luhan dan mendekatkannya, sementara kakinya melingkar di pinggang Luhan, menyebabkan sesuatu di sekitar selangkangan mereka berdua bersentuhan –atau lebih tepatnya bergesekan– Ia setengah mati berusaha menahan geli karena tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun yang sudah tidur terlelap.

Setelah mengalami pergolakan batin beberapa saat, Luhan memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berdua _dalam keadaan seperti ini_. Untuk... semalam? Entahlah, sampai Sehun terbangun. Sejujurnya Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi mereka saat ini –lebih tepatnya kondisi _selangkangan _mereka berdua– namun ia tidak tega melihat Sehun yang bangun karena terganggu dengan pergerakannya.

Luhan sangat tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang gampang mengantuk. Sehun tidak cepat jatuh tertidur kecuali ia benar-benar kelelahan. Dan pada kenyataannya –Luhan amat yakin sekali– hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Luhan juga mengetahui fakta kecil bahwa kalau Sehun sudah bangun, maka ia akan sulit untuk tidur lagi. Hal tersebutlah yang menjadi pertimbangan seriusnya, mengingat jam tujuh pagi nanti mereka berdua harus berangkat ke Busan untuk menghadiri sebuah Variety Show. Pada akhirnya, Luhan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya, selama yang Sehun mau. Mengabaikan rasa geli yang terus mendera selangkangannya.

Mungkin malam ini adalah malam paling menyiksa dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Hai /tebar menyan\

Saya kembali lagi setelah UN yang melelahkan dan menguras emosi telah selesai(?)

HUAAA Saya nggak bisa melaksanakan UN dengan baik kakaak kakak tercinta. Ada dua soal matematik, tiga soal inggris sama IPA yang saya nggak tau T_T

Seenggaknya nulis ini udah ngeredain sedikit beban yang ada yah u,u

Fic lainnya /tengok fic samping yang terabaikan\ kemungkinan akan saya apdet esok hari. Yey! Adakah yang nunggu? *krikrik*

Huft. Saya emang nggak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. Gila resiko writer block begitu menyiksa waa~

**EH NGOMONG NGOMONG,**

Saya mau minta pendapat untuk kelanjutan fic ini ;

**KIRA KIRA YANG COCOK JADI LAWAN MAIN SEHUN DI DRAMA SIAPA YA?**

Yang masih fresh ya, jangan nenek tua(-_-) plis saya bingung. Usul kalian akan saya pertimbangkan matang matang *halah

Karena sekarang udah libur, jadi saya bisa curi waktu buat apdet fic cepet-cepet! Yehet!

**Jangan lupa review lho ya! Dan berikan saran. Saya bener-bener stuck mikirin cewek yang tepat buat jadi pasangan Sehun.**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah review, fav, dan follows walopun baru foreword awal. Kalian emang bener-bener super(?) dan luar biasa. Wkwk.**

**Salam super selalu,**

**Dikitlagisampe yang lagi terkena syndrom golden ways~**

**:***


End file.
